Because it's Rain
by mbbingjr
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, seorang siswa SMA yang memendam perasaannya kepada Sunbaenya. Hujan yang dibencinya memberikan kejadian yang tak terlupakan. Taekook/Vkook. Taehyung!seme Jungkook!uke
**Because it's Rain (One Shot)**

 **Cast :**

 **-Main**

 **Jeon Jungkook  
Kim Taehyung**

 **-Support**

 **Kim Mingyu  
Park Jimin **

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik orang tua mereka sendiri, w cuma minjem nama doang**

 **WARNING : Don't Like Don't Read(nda suka silahkan close saja kak,simpel), typo everywhere, YAOI/BOYS LOVE, bahasa non-baku**

 **Summary : Jeon Jungkook, seorang siswa SMA yang memendam perasaannya kepada** _ **Sunbaenya**_ **. Hujan yang dibencinya memberikan kejadian yang tak terlupakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **mbbingjr present-**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Draaash_

Cuaca hari ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Langit yang awalnnya cerah tiba-tiba berubah kelabu dan turunlah hujan. Tentu saja keadaan ini membuat hampir semua orang kesal, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jeon Jungkook sekarang.

Siswa kelas X Bangtan High School tersebut sekarang sedang menggerutu dilihat dari mulutnya yang sedang menyumpah-serapah sekuat yang dia bisa. _Ya,_ wajar saja dia begitu, hujan dapat membuat aktivitas orang menjadi tertunda. Sama halnya dengan keadaan Jungkook sekarang.

"Jungkook-ah! Kau tidak pulang?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi badan abnormal ber _nametag_ Kim Mingyu

Jungkook menggeleng, "Kau tidak melihat cuaca di luar, eoh? Lagipula aku sedang malas untuk berhujan-hujanan."

"Hm, ya sudah. Aku duluan ya, ada urusan penting"

Jungkook mendengus, "Bilang saja kau ingin bertemu dengan Wonwoo _sunbae_ dan mengajaknya pulang bersama"

Mendengar hal itu, Mingyu hanya bisa menyengir

"Mending aku daripada kau yang bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanmu padanya"setelah mengatakan hal tersebut langsung saja Mingyu berlari

"Yak! Kim Mingyu!"

Tentu saja Jungkook kesal. Perasaan kesalnya pun semakin menjadi-jadi karena bukannya hujan mereda malah melebat.

Di kelas lain, terlihat seorang laki-laki tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Yo! Kim Taehyung, kau tidak pulang?" sebuah tepukan- _lebih tepatnya pukulan_ , membangunkan siswa bernama Taehyung tersebut. Walaupun Taehyung masih terlihat ling-lung karena nyawanya masih setengah.

"Hm ada apa Jim?"

Siswa yang menepuk Taehyung tadi terkejut tak percaya dengan respon Taehyung.

"Yak! Kau tidak mendengarku eoh? _Aigoo_ pantas saja Lee Seonsaengnim selalu berteriak padamu. Kuulangi, kau tidak pulang?

Merasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul, dengan santainya Taehyung menjawab

"Park Jimin kau tidak melihat cuaca di luar eoh? Dan aku malas menerobos gerombolan air itu."

Mendengar jawaban Taehyung, Jimin mendengus

"Kalau begitu, selamat menunggu Tuan Kim. Aku akan menemui Yoongi _Hyung_ dulu."

"Cih, aku yakin sesampainya kau di kelasnya, kau langsung mendapatkan _hadiah_ darinya."yang dimaksud _hadiah_ ialah makian seorang Min Yoongi yang entah kenapa Jimin malah begitu menyukainya. Bahkan dia rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mendengarkan makian kekasih tercintanya tersebut.

"Bagiku itu pujian Kim Taehyung si jomblo yang bisanya hanya tebar pesona"

"Yak! Kau sendiri tidak begitu? Dasar menganggu tidurku saja"

Ingin Taehyung melanjutkan acara tidurnya namun matanya sudah telanjur terbuka tak sangggup lagi untuk menutup.

"Aish Park-bantet-Jimin sialan kau!"

Mari kembali ke tempat Jungkook.

Karena merasa hujan tak kunjung reda, Jungkook pun berdiri membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Jungkook menghela napas

"Aish kenapa harus hujan, lihatlah bahkan aku tidak membawa payung" sesampainya di pintu keluar sekolahnya, Jungkook menatap ke arah langit yang tak kunjung menghilangkan kelabunya. Sambil memejamkan mata, Jungkook terlihat menikmati suara gemercik air ini.

 _Tap tap_

"Hoaaam hah... Park Jimin sialan, setidaknya dia meminjamkan aku payung jika ingin pulang bersama Yoongi Hyung" gumaman _baritone_ terdengar di telinga Jungkook.

' _Tu-tunggu aku mengenal suara ini'_

Dalam sekejap Jungkook membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

' _Di-dia bagaimana bisa'_

"Eoh? Kau juga tertahan di sini?"

Jungkook masih betah dengan terkejutnya, bahkan dia tidak sadar wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

"Hei, halo? Kau mendengarku kan?" pemilik suara baritone tersebut mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook.

"A-ah. Ne, aku-hujannya masih lebat" Sangat gugup. Jungkook bahkan merasa kakinya sudah tidak menginjak tanah lagi. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang sedang mengisi hatinya saat ini berada di hadapannya.

Sosok tersebut terkekeh,

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Kim Taehyung, XI-B dan kau?" sosok yang ternyata bernama Kim Taehyung tersebut mengulurkan tangan.

Dengan gemetar Jungkook bahkan menunduk saat menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung.

"Na-namaku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Kelas X-C"

"Eoh, kenapa kau menunduk. Kau sakit, wajahmu merah, kau tidak apa-apa?"pertanyaan beruntut tentu takkan membuat Jungkook berhenti memerah.

Melihat hal itu, Taehyung menggosokkan kedua tangannya,

 _Set_

"Kukira kau kedinginan, kata eommaku jika kedinginan lakukan hal ini maka akan mengurangi dinginnya."

 _Blush_

Mendapat perlakuan begitu Jungkook semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja sunbae"

Sadar akan apa yang di lakukan Taehyung melepas tangannya

' _Kim Taehyung pabo, bagaimana bisa kau menyentuh pipi orang?'_

"Ah mian, tanganku refleks" sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa sunbae"

Suasana benar-benar canggung, semua siswa sudah pulang yang tersisa hanyalah mereka berdua.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu

Taehyung dan Jungkook masih berada di posisi yang sama, bahkan keduanya masih dalam suasana canggung.

"Sunbae/Jungkook" Jungkook memerah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"S-sunbae duluan" Gugup

"Ah okay. Mm kau mau ikut aku ke halte? Dari pada di sini lebih baik menunggu di halte"

"O-okay, t-tapi sunb-"

 _Grab_

 _Set_

Perkataan Jungkook terpotong, dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya untuk berlari ke arah halte.

Sesampainya di halte

"Hah... Akhirnya sampai juga, Jungkook-ah kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Taehyung merunduk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jungkook.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa. S- _sunbae_ t-tanganmu"

Mendengar hal itu Taehyung melihat tangannya dan sontak melepaskan genggamannya pada Jungkook yang baru disadarinya. Taehyung berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"A-Jungkook-ah _mian_ ne, aku terkadang tidak menyadari apa yang aku lakukan"

"Ne, gwenchanayo _sunbae_ " jawab Jungkook seraya tersenyum. Bahkan Jungkook harus mengumpulkan kekuatan dahulu untuk tersenyum.

Melihat hal itu Taehyung tertegun,

' _Manisnya-eh paboya Kim Taehyung sadarlah'_ Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya menyadarkan dirinya yang entah ke mana pikiranya.

"Sunbae, kau pusing?" Jungkook dengan khawatirnya melihat keadaan Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Jungkook, sontak Taehyung terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

"Aniya, lupakan saja"

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja Jungkook memerah lagi dan merapatkan jas sekolahnya. Ya, hujan memang belum berhenti dan karena tadi mereka berlari ke arah halte hujan-hujanan, makan tentu saja pakaian mereka basah terkena hujan.

Sepertinya para tokoh kita menggigil. Mungkin yang paling merasa kedinginan ialah Jungkook. Melihat sedari tadi Jungkook duduk dengan merapatkan jas sekolahnya dan memeluk tasnya, Taehyung membuka tasnya dan mengambil jaket yang ada di dalamnya. Entah kenapa Taehyung tidak menyukai memakai jaket, bahkan saat ini Taehyung hanya memakai T-shirt berlapis kemeja sekolahnya, jasnya tentu saja dia tinggal di kelas entah apa alasannya.

Setelah mengambil jaketnya, Taehyung langsung memakaikan jaket tersebut ke tubuh Jungkook yang menggigil seraya memeluk tasnya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tersenyum lembut ke arahnya

"S _-sunbae_ i-ini-"

"Jungkook-ah kau menggigil, _mian_ aku membuatmu basah begini"

"T-tapi _sunbae_ juga kedinginan, bahkan lebih basah dariku"

Jungkook hendak melepas jaket tersebut, namun Taehyung menghentikannya

"Jangan dilepas, aku sudah terbiasa hujan-hujanan, sedangkan kau kan tidak menyukai hujan kau pasti tidak terbiasa dengan ini"

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Jungkook terkejut

" _Sunbae_ bagaimana tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai hujan?"

Sadar akan ucapannya tadi Taehyung terdiam.

' _Kim Taehyung pabo! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menjaga mulutmu? Lihat apa yang terjadi, paboya'_

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Jungkook pun menyesali atas pertanyaannya tadi.

' _Jeon Jungkook kau ini benar-benar, seharusnya kau tidak bertanya begitu'_

Jungkook pun mutuskan untuk berbicara duluan dan menatap Taehyung yang sedang menunduk.

" _Sunbae_ , lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi, anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertany-mppph"

 _Chup_

Jungkook sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, bahkan pegangannya pada tasnya terlepas begitu saja. Kim Taehyung menciumnya, lebih tepatnya menempelkan bibirnya dan sedikit mengecupnya. Wajah Jungkook yang sudah memerah entah apalagi yang bisa mendeskripsikan wajahnya sekarang.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap sang _onyx_ tersebut. Mengambil napas lalu membuangnya.

"Ini jawabanku.. _Mian_ tapi aku, aku menyukaimu Jungkook-ah _aniya_ , aku mencintaimu Jungkook-ah.. _saranghae_ "

Melihat Jungkook masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya

"Aku berbohong kalau aku baru mengenalmu. Aku sudah lama tahu tentangmu, bahkan dari awal kau masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku masih ingat seorang laki-laki yang terlambat ke acara penerimaan murid dengan manisnya memohon kepada penjaga sekolah agar dibolehkan masuk. Aku masih ingat wajah lucunya saat perkenalan dengan gugupnya maju ke depan kelas. Lalu, saat aku menolongnya dari pingsan karena lemparan bola basket. Wajahmu saat gugup, tersenyum, khawatir, kesal karena teman tinggimu itu, dan semua itu aku menyukainya Jungkook-ah. Jadi, maukah kau menerimaku, aku tahu ini sangat mendadak tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, _saranghae_ Jeon Jungkook.."

' _A-apa ini, sungguh?'_

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Jungkook mendapatkan penyataan cinta dari seseorang. Seseorang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya, membalas perasaannya. Kim Taehyung yang selama ini hanya bisa ditatapnya dari jauh. Kim Taehyung, _sunbae_ yang menolongnya dari lemparan bola, bahkan menggendongnya saat ke UKS. Seseorang yang sangat disukainya hingga saat bertemu pun Jungkook sudah merasa bahagia.

' _A-aku'_

Tak kunjung mendapat balasan, Taehyung pun paham betul keadaannya sekarang

"A-ah begitu, _mianhae_ membuatmu terkejut. Kau pasti kaget kan mendengarnya. Tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa Jungkook-ah"

' _Bukan, bukan itu'_

"Eoh, hujannya sudah berhenti ayo pulang Jungkook-ah. Ah rumah kita berbeda kan kalau begitu aku duluan"

' _Jangan, tunggu'_

Jungkook berlari ke arah Taehyung

" _Sunbae_!"

"Huh?..Jungkook-ah kena-

 _Grep_

-pa?"

" _Kajima-_

- _Jebal,_ kumohon jangan menjauh dariku, _sunbae_. Aku juga menyukaimu, a-aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku diam. Sungguh kumohon jangan pergi. Aku... hiks.. aku hanya bingung bagaimana membalasnya hiks... sungguh aku bahagia hikss..."

Jungkook pun menangis, melihat itu Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup pipi manis tersebut dan menghapus air matanya. Sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Jungkook

"Jungkook-ah, k-kau juga menyukaiku, _jjinja_?"

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Entah apa lagi yang menggambarkan keadaan Taehyung sekarang, Taehyung tersenyum lembut, mengecup kening namja kelinci itu, memeluknya lagi.

" _Gomawo_ Jungkook-ah, aku berjanji akan menjagamu, melindungimu, menyayangimu, saranghae" bisik Taehyung di sela pelukannya.

"Err _sunbae"_

"Hm?"

"A-aku mau pulang, sudah sore"

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung terkekeh gemas dan segera melepas pelukannya.

"Ah benar. Kalau begitu ayo kuantar pulang"

"S-sunbae memangnya tahu rumahku?"

"Mmm. Aku tahu, ah ngomong-ngomong bisakah kau memanggilku _hyung_ saja kalau _sunbae_ terlalu formal, aku lebih suka kau panggil _hyung_ "

"B-baiklah _hyung_ "

Melihat tanggapan manis Jungkook, Taehyung tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi gembul kelincinya itu. Taehyung merangkul Jungkook sambil berjalan pulang.

Dalam rangkulan Jungkook diam-diam tersenyum malu.

Sesampainya di rumah Jungkook,

" _Hyung_ , kau mau berkunjung dulu?"

Taehyung tersenyum menggeleng,

"Lain kali saja Kook-ah, kau bisa lihat kan kondisiku bagaimana"

"Aah mm _hyung_ benar, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi _hyung"_

"Kook-ah"

"Ne?"

"Kemarilah"

 _Namja_ manis itu mengikuti kata Taehyung berdiri dihadapannya.

Taehyung menarik tengkuknnya dan

 _Chup_

Jungkook terkejut untuk yang keberapakalinya, namun setelah itu ia ikut membalas ciuman tersebut. Taehyung mengecup bibir kenyal tersebut lalu menghisapnya, mengecupnya lagi dan menyudahi ciuman tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa lagi manis, nanti aku telepon kalau sudah di rumah. _Annyeong_ "

' _Telepon? Jangan-jangan'_

" _Hyung_ kau punya nomor ponselku?"

"Hmm tentu saja" jawab pemilik _baritone_ tersebut seraya mengacak surai hitam sang kelinci manisnya.

" _Hyung_! Kau menyebalkan!"

" _Nado saranghae_ Kook-ah"

Ucap Taehyung dengan senyumannya dan berjalan pulang.

 _Entah mengapa aku membenci hujan_

 _Hujan membuat semua orang kerepotan_

 _Bahkan memperlambat kegiatan orang-orang_

 _Namun_

 _Semenjak hari itu_

 _Di halte bis, di bawah turunnya hujan_

 _Aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya_

 _Orang yang kucintai_

 _Sekarang menjadi milikku_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Saranghae_

 **END**

 **Jjaannn gimana? Mian soalnya ini FF pertama w jadi masih amatir/?, entah kenapa kepikiran bikin FF Vkook hehe**

 **Ntar klo ada waktu bikin lagi kok, pair yg lain juga dapet kesempatan hehe**

 **Thanks for reading/bow/**

 **Luv all**

 **Akhir kata**

 **review juseyo...**


End file.
